VanShion: Memories In her Eyes
by Xiorin
Summary: A KH Oneshot Xion age 6 is a dadless child and a mother with lung canser She never liked her half sister's mother or her. She meets Vanitas in his our of need but then her mom dies now all they have is eachother, but not for long...  Xion's POV


VanShion: Memories In her eyes

Why do things like this happen to me...

I had to go back to school. I didn't quite feel like going I wanted to stay home. But Kairi's mom told me I had to, so I did. I hated it when ever she nagged so I left before he could start. Kairi was already at school but I decided not to go today I would rather visit mother.

On my way to the hospital I noticed an ambulance driving down the street. It had it's siren on so something bad must have happened.

I walked inside and waved to Steve in the front table.

"Here you go Xion tell your mom I said hi." I come here every day or night to see my mom so every one knew me.

"Alright, I will Steve." I walked up the stairs I always thought they were funner than the elevator.

Room 206 the room my mom was staying in. "Hi mom!" I walked in as she was watching the news on T.V.

"Hi Xion." I took a seat next to her and we talked for hours. And I walked back home. I didn't know what else to do at home I did everything. But looks like I have to go to school tomorrow. Mother is going to have one of her operations and there are no visiting hours tomorrow.

I had some dinner and went to bed. Kairi went to one of her friends house so I ate dinner alone.

I hated eating alone with Kairi's mom she always started a conversation about her job and boring grown up things. It's like talking to Kairi but worse.

When I fell asleep all I could dream of was my mom and when she didn't have cancer. There was one memory that I remembered when we went to the beach. There was a sandcastle that me and Kari made. It was small and plain but to us it was special. Mother went to go get some seashells to decorate it for us. But while she was gone. A boy ran into our castle and tripped over it. Kairi started to cry while I yelled at the boy. He ignored me and walked away i didn't know what else to do but yell. We were about three years old. My mom came back and hugged us both. My mother was nice and kind. She would never do anything to hut anyone. But the sad part was two years later the doctors said she had cancer. And I would skip school just to see her. And since then I always visited my mom.

There was a light that woke me up and I got ready to go to school. By the time I was ready Kairi left with her mom. I guess Kairi had that before school activity that were for honor students. So I walked to school.

I walked for about half an hour and I was shaking. It must have been because I didn't warm up. And then there was a honk so I turned around and saw a boy. He walked next to me as soon as he stepped on the side walk.

"You know you shouldn't run in the street like that you could get hurt." He laughed, laughed! He was about to get hit by a car and he's laughing.

"But look I'm still in one piece aren't I." I frowned at him. "What?" That was all he could say after almost getting run over.

"Either way you still shouldn't do that, understand!" He rolled his eyes. Well he still shouldn't do that one day he might actually get hurt.

"Sheesh you sound like my" I looked at him and his face was still. Still and had a sad vibe to it.

"What's wrong?" He looked away with a frustrated face. I knew he wasn't mad at me I didn't do anything but there it was again, that sad depressing look on his face.

"It's nothing." I glared at him he was lying and didn't like people lying to me. "What is it now."

"You're lying. The look on your face says it all."

"Oh ya what makes you say that hu?" he had a confused look on his face. I guess he didn't get why I was asking, well why wouldn't I not ask I wanted to know what was wrong.

"You don't look like your happy anymore and I could tell something bad happened right?" Something had to happen, wait he made that face when he mention his mom so then I shouldn't ask anymore. I guess something bad must have happened between both of them. Well it's none of my business right now.

He did look familiar though. I think I saw him... oh ya on the first day of school I sit right behind him.

"Why do you care I barely know you." I shook my head. No wonder he looked so familiar we're in the same class. "What do you mean?"

"I have you in my class I sit right behind you." Wait if he never saw me then "Oh ya that's right I only went to class once." Opps I forgot, I really only did go to school once.

"All right then so what's your name girly."

"It's Xion and don't ever call me girly." I crossed my arms across my chest I didn't like people calling me that it was annoying "What about you what's your name."

"If you knew where I sit in class then how do you not know my name."

I looked at him. "It's not hard to say your name to one of your classmates is it." He nodded. "Aww come on tell me please." I hate being teased!

I whined and he started to laugh at me. "Stop laughing come one tell me!" Akk he's doing this on purpose!

"I'm Vanitas." I smiled, I was now officially happy I now knew his name yes. And so I kept on smiling.

"Was that so hard now was it?" It took him a while to respond.

"Yes, yes it was now would you stop smiling it's getting on my nerves."

"What if I don't wanna." Now I'm getting my revenge in a smile bwhahahah. I'm evil.

"Well we should walk this way it's faster to get to school." Akk I don't want to go. I guess we could ditch but then again maybe not.

"I'm not stupid you know school is the other way not the way to the park."

"What if I wanna go to the park it's funnier than going to school anyway."

I sighed and walked ahead of him. "You have a good point there, so I can't complain, let's go to the park!" I kept walking and I noticed he stopped but I kept going. "What are you doing just standing there hurry up and pick up the pace I want to go to the park."

"Alright, alright don't cry I'll catch up."

"Shut up! I never said I was crying you idiot." For the rest of that way we laughed and fooled around. As soon as we got to the park it was empty I was finally at the park and it was empty it must be my lucky day, oh wait that's right everyone's at school.

"Yay we have the park all to ourselves!" I headed straight for the monkey bars I loved to climb up those things because it was fun.

"Come on Vanitas hurry up try the bars its fun." I stood on top of the monkey bars and his face went into shock.

"Xion get your but down your going to fall off and break something!" I looked down and saw Vanitas.

"Why would I want to break anything I'm just having woooha-" I was falling I never fall. I closed my eyes shut and waited for myself to fall to the ground. "Ekkk!" But instead I found myself in someone's arms, his arms. He didn't fall as he caught me only stumbled a bit.

"Are you ok Xion!"

I rubbed my eyes a little and then hugged him. "Ya I'm ok thanks for catching me Van."

"You're welcome Xi-chan." I could have fell and broke an arm or something but instead I was in Vanitas' arms saved from what could have happened. And it made me happy.

"Anyway Van lets go to the ice cream shop I have some cash with me wanna go?" I was so happy I wanted to celebrate this in ice cream. Van set me down as we walked out of the park.

We walked around some more after we got our ice creams. Vanitis got black cherry ic cream and I got strawberry. I love strawberries.

"So Van where do we go now?" I threw away my ice cream I didn't want it anymore even though it was my idea I was tired of holding it.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" I looked at me. "What?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you." And then it hit me a great idea. "I know want to visit my mom in the hospital." He looked at me.

"Why is your mom in the hospital?"

""She has lung cancer, changing the subject you wanna see her or not?" I waited as he thought for a moment.

"Sure why not." I smiled even more now.

"Great! Yes can go see her next week. They have to operate on her this week so we won't be able to see her for a while. The only time they let me see her is after the operation but that's mostly at night. Don't worry well she her during the day alright."

That whole week we had a ball. We skipped class, explored the town some more. And Vanitas was the best friend I ever had well more like the brother I have always wanted. Kairi wanted to go to a friends house and dragged me with her, turns out her friend was Van's half brother. One day he was really depressed but I didn't want to ask why it might trouble him some more. I visited my mom every night after her operations, and all I talked about was Vanitas. And she told how one day she would like to meet him and I told her about how we would both visit her next week and that made her happy.

After the week was over and Vanitas was finally going to meet my mom. I was so excited. We where right in front of the hospital.

We walked in and Steve greeted me. "Hey there little Xion, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey there Steve I'm here to see my mom." He knew that but I bet he wanted to know why I was here instead of school.

"Yes I know you're here to see your mom Xion but I'm asking why you are here instead of in school?" See I knew that's what he meant but I couldn't tell him we ditched school just so I could see my mom.

"My dad let me come he just dropped me off here, you know I want to surprise her with this flower I made her." That was the best excuse I could come up with even though my dad left two years ago. So I took out a picture of a blue rose I drew for my mom.

"I see that is a beautiful rose Xion, and you brought a friend with you." He looked at Vanitas and Vanitas just looked back I didn't want this to be weird so I continued our conversation.

"This is my friend Vanitas, so Stevie my boy can we go see my mom?" He nodded.

"Sure go right ahead Xion." He gave me the visitors pass and we walked in.

"Van I have a question to ask you." Right now would be the best time to ask him this. He looked at me.

"Go ahead shoot away." I gave a beep breath and stopped.

"Why have been sad from time to time all this week?" I wanted to know I could just keep this question all bottled up.

"Well you see thing is well this thing yesterday... my mom died and I went-" Wait yesterday must have been the funeral. I froze.

"I'm so sorry I asked Vani." I gave him a hug and surprisingly he hugged back.

"Now then Vani let us go say hi to my mother shall we." We were only a few steps away. And we finally made it room 206. We stepped inside and I noticed the nurses rushing to my mom's side.

"Xion?" I dropped what ever was in my hands and froze.

"Mom!" One of the nurses came up to us. It was May the one that would usually be in here with my mom talking and having fun conversations.

"Xion I'm glad you're here your mom wants to see you." I slowly walked up to my mom.

"Hello dear." Mom's voice was weak and soft. "Oh you brought a friend."

I held back some tears and looked at my mom trying to smile but I couldn't. "Hi mom this is Vanitas he's a good friend of mine." She nodded.

"It's nice to finally meet you Vanitas, Xion has talked about you so much." My mom looked like she was dying and I never thought that this moment would come.

"Well Xion baby I love you so much more than anyone in the world and you know that." I nodded and Vanitas handed me the picture I dropped in the entrance.

. "I love you too mom, I drew you this picture" I handed mom the picture of the blue rose, mom looked at it then hugged the picture.

"Aww thank you Xion, and thank you Vanitis for taking care of Xion." I told her about Van catching me at the park and she knows that we are going to looking after each other for a long time now.

Two days later we where both at the funeral. I knew that I couldn't bring my mom back but now I because of Vanitas I can be strong and continue to smile for myself and my mom.

Six Years Later

I walked into Vani's bedroom and saw him sleeping like the lazy ass he was. I walked over to him and uncovered the currents next to his bed. "Ya stay right there the light won't get in my eyes any more-" moved and slightly gave him a punch in the arm.

"Goddamit Van get your ass up!" He always sleeps in no matter what he stays up all night watching horror movies,

"Crap that burns." I took his sheets away before he could reach for them and when he did there where no sheets to hold.

"Dam it Xion give me my sheet back I need it to sleep," He covered his eyes from the sun and he reached for the sheet I took a step back and he fell to the floor.

"No you don't your getting ready to go to school today even if you don't' want to you lazy ass." It was the first day of seventh grade and I didn't want to not be there to day I really didn't but I wanted the schedule.

"Fine you win Xi-chan I'll get up." He got up from the floor and walked over to his dresser. I just stood against the wall yawned. "You can wait outside you know I'm not going to strip for you, ya know." I walked out and waved my hand at him.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving I'm leaving you don't have to get your ass all tight because I'm here."

"You didn't close the door Xi-chan." I slammed the door at him sheesh he wants me to do everything.

I waited for him to get dressed and heard his foot steps getting closer. He opened the door and I shoved a piece of paper to his face.

"What the hell are you putting in front of my face Xion."

"It's your grades. I thought you said you knew this crap and yet you fail half of your classes." He shrugged his shoulders. He was wearing the neon blue mad face shirt I got him for Christmas.

"I thought I told you not to wear you birthday present yet." I pouted my bottom lip. I had to wear my combat boots with my white t that had a black strawberry print he got me for Christmas, along with my silver skirt and stripped black and white tights.

"But Vani I couldn't help it their so awesome I had to wear them." I never call anything awesome so when I say awesome he knows it's a big deal.

"Alright I shall let it slide for now." I dragged him down stairs and into the kitchen.

"I made us muffins for breakfast." I practically shoved a muffin to his face. "Go one eat it, eat it!"

"You sure are hyper today, why?" I turned around oh no I have been caught because I am mostly this hyper when ever I drink coffee.

"No reason now you want chocolate or strawberry milk?" I could feel him glaring at me. "What is it Vani?"

"You know what, don't play innocent. Why are you hyper?" I looked down.

"I had super expresso Starbucks coffee" His jaw dropped. "Close you mouth a fricken fly in going to get in."

"Did you get me one?" I nodded and handed him the coffee hiding behind the microwave. "Thank you Xi-chan."

We walked out and headed out to school.

"Did you know Riku so wants Sora well did you Van." He shook his head.

"I didn't know that, but Sora is with Kairi so it's hard for him to actually get my half brother when that slut is watching over him because she hates sharing." We talked about how Sora would look in a dress I always wondered if Kairi ever made him and blackmails him whenever he doesn't do what she says that would be so like Kairi.

"Alright were finally here." I know what he wants he wants to ditch the rest of the day, but that dose sound like a good idea though.

"No not today come on I don't want to ditch we'll ditch tomorrow but not today please Vani please." I was still unsure of myself if I wanted to or not.

"Alright then tomorrow for sure." I gave him a thumbs up and walked into the classroom and we sat next to each other. There was one thing that was bothering me, the whispering of annoying gossipers.

'Hey you think they are both going out?'

'What no way I don't think Vanitas is Xion's type.'

As soon as the teacher walked in they all stopped talking.

"Now you little runts I'm you teacher Saix, I don't want talking, giggling, whispering, and not cheating on tests go that clear." Every one was silent. " I said did I make myself clear!"

"Yes sir!"

After that long 30 minutes we finally got our schedules. "Looks like we both have all the same classes again hu Xion."

"Yep and that's awesome." I'm glad I got classes with Van but even more happier because they were all of them. But I know I should think of him as a brother, I sorta liked him more than that. What am I thinking he's my un biological brother... but still that dosent change my feelings.

"Hey Van I was thinking." And I turned around and saw him. Looks like he was thinking but I think he was thinking to hard now. "Van are you even paying attention." He blinked a few times looks like he was back on earth.

"Oh what is it Xion?" I poked his face just to make sure he was.

"You have to pay more attention alright, I was over thinking it since you wanna ditch lets us ditch." He tilted his head like he was confused.

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head. "Well ok then, there's the gate on the right side of the school that's going to be open in five minutes. Let's go through there." I nodded.

"Okie dokie let's go before the gate closes alright."

We were almost there till a teacher stopped us, I would have gone ahead and drag Van but poof there was another dude wanting to ditch too he talked to the teacher as we left.

. "Xion where do you want to go?" That was the most obvious question we ask each other when ever we ditch.

"I thought you would say that Van." Where could we go wait I know! "You want to check out that new mini mall across town."

"Sure it's better than nothing." We walked over across town but I didn't know where it was so it look awhile for us to find it.

We finally found it and walked inside. It was deserted oh wait that right people are at work and some people are at school.

I noticed one store it had a dark entrance unlike all the rest, most of them where white. "Van lets go get our fortune told!" He shook his head. . "Come on it's not going to hurt us." He knew I was right.

"Fine lets go." We walked in and everything was dark.

"I was excepting you to please take a seat." Yay I was going to get my fortune told. I sat down and Van sat next to me.

"You two are my first customers so you get your fortunes told for free." Wow we get a bonus for being first yes! . "You will go first my dear." The gypsy looked at me. May I have a strand of your hair." I pulled a small piece of my hair and handed it to her.

"Well what do you see." I wonder why she needed my hair?

She dropped my hair in the small bowl in the middle of the table. "I see, that something unexpected and unbearable is going to happen very soon." What?

"What is that suppose to mean anyway!" Van stood up and I dragged him back down to his seat.

"Sit down Van it's the fortune not her alright." He sat back down, put his hands In his pockets and turned around. While he did I decided to pull one hair out.

"Oww why did you do that for." I smiled at him innocently.

"So She could take your fortune that's what." I handed his hair to the gypsy and placed it in the fire that was in the bowl.

"For you young man you will lose something very dear to you," Hold on why did we both get bad fortunes?

"Lets go Xion." Van stood up and walked out. And I followed.

"Thank you for your services, Van wait for me." I caught up to him and pat his shoulder. "Why did you do that for!"

"I hate bad fortunes, especially if it's about us." He stomped away I was going to go after him till my phone rang.

"Hello?"

'Hey Xion where are you?' It was Kairi. 'I need to tell you something important alright. Dad came back.'

"Oh wait your kidding right! No fricken way!" I screamed no way that dumb old man left both pf us and now he's back.

'He wants to see you, and he's planning on moving away and wants us to go with him.'

"Well tell him I'm not going home alright, I don't want to see that stupid mans face ever!" I hung up. Dam that old man wanting to come back as if nothing.

"Xion what is it?" I felt like I needed a hug so I walked over and hugged Vani.

"Kairi just called and our dad finally came back." I paused for a moment. And he wants us to move."

"What you mean he just comes out of the blue and says you guys are moving!" I nodded and hugged him a little tighter.

"He just picked Kairi up from school and suspected something when I wasn't in school. So it was a good thing we ditched hu." Van hugged me and we were hugging for a while now. After that he let me stay over at his place for a bit.

Two weeks has passed and I stayed over at Van's place he had his own house since mom owned it and put in her will that he could live in it. I already had half of my stuff here so I was set to go. We both missed school for two weeks and I didn't want to go I knew if I did he would come and get me.

Sora would come over at the door and ask Van if he knew where I was. He lied to him to keep me save.

I had an idea why he was asking it was obvious Kairi sent him.

"Xion are you sure you don't want to go to school." I nodded. "So you're not going to school." I nodded again.

"I'm not going to give that old man a chance to take me away from my life." I never thought he would come back I always thought he would stay away but he didn't

"I get you, I wouldn't want you to leave either." I looked at him.

"I know I would miss you too." I awed because it was cute when he said sweet things.

"Ya I know you would miss me. You know I always wanted to tell you that you where like a brother to me but lately, I have been thinking more." I told him how I felt with out thinking. What was I thinking!

"You know I was thinking the same about you Xion." That surprised me. So then that means we both have the same feelings for each other and that made me happy.

We got closer to each other till there was a sound that sounded like the front door opened.

"Xion are you here?" Oh no how would dad know where I was.

"Hey Vanitas give Xion back would ya you troublemaker." That sounded like Van's dad and they both sounded drunk.

"Oh no Van my dad is down there what do we do?" I looked at him I knew what was coming but I didn't want it to come to this.

"Well I won't give you up so easily, you mean to much for me Xion." Wait this sounds familiar. The fortunes is this what she meant? . "Xion go in the closet would you and stay in there no matter what understand." I ran to the closet and closed the door/ I heard foot steps as soon as I closed it.

I looked through the hole in the door. Van made it on Halloween and tried to scare me and it didn't work the room smelled to much like fake blood that day for him not to be in there.

"What the hell are you doing her old man." I saw my dad and Van's right beside each other.

"We're here to take Xion back home." I just sat there watching I didn't want anything to happen to Van.

"Xion isn't here, now you are trespassing get out of my house!" Van stood up and walked toward them.

"We know she's here now hand her over." I didn't like the tone in my dad's voice. It made me sound like a thing.

"Look Xion can do whatever she wants do to you can't chose her life for her!" My eyes widened as soon as I saw dad crack his knuckles.

"Well you really are a troublesome kid like your dad said." Van glared at him.

"Well if you won't tell us where Xion is we'll beat the crap out of you until you tell us." Van threw a punch at his dad but it didn't punch him but he caught it. And twisted Van's arm and held him down. Van was getting hurt while I just sat here and watched. I felt horrible.

"Look kid all I want is my little girl back is that so hard to do?" Van kicked my dad broke free and pushed his dad away.

"Why do you want to take Xion back so you can make ruin her life then leave her like you did the first time." His dad grabbed his arm and looked like he wanted to break it,

"What they do it their business Vanitas," Van tripped his dad and looked down on him."The moment I met Xion it HAS been my business." I knew how much he cared and this showed how much he did. My dad was right behind him and the moment Van turned around he punched him.

"Give me Xion back." Van shook his head as my dad punched him down.

"Why should I she doesn't belong to you. She never did!" Van tried to get up but he was kicked down over and over again.

"Dam you kid, you'll regret not telling me." I couldn't just sit here anymore I wanted to help Van. Through all the school fights he has been through this is even worse he was out matched for the first time. He was being beat by tow grown men and it was unfair. They picked him up and punched him in the stomach I coudn't stand it any more I slammed the door open and ran to Van.

"Wait stop it already!" I felt like punching them. "Don hurt Vani!"

"I see so you where hiding all this time come and give your dad a hug Xion." I took a step back.

"No I only came out so you would stop hurting Van." I can't live for the fact Van was getting hurt for my sake it didn't feel right.

"But your coming home with me aren't you?" I glared at him. Van stood up.

"Van no sit down your hurt." He glared at our fathers

"I won't let you take her!" He slightly pushed me behind him. He cared so much and this was the first I ever saw him act this way.

"Now, now Xion what would your mother say if you didn't come back home." I froze, how could he say that. He was using my own mother against me. Van punched him in the face.

"Don't say that, don't even mention her mom!" I saw Van's dad pull his arms back. I ran to him but my dad gripped my arm.

"Vanitas!" I struggled trying to make him let go but it was no use. My dad dragged me out the door and I reached for Van. And looked at him.

_'I love you. Xi-chan_.' Those words that I always thought of. I tried to pull away some more. I took along look at him before I would be separated from him that what I thought was forever.

_'I love you too, Vani._' I wanted to say it out loud but I couldn't.

I dragged down stairs and into the car. I wanted to get out but the door has a special lock to it he drove off in speed and he left town. I wanted to cry one of the most important person to me was hurt and now I wasn't sure if I was ever going to ever see him again.

_'I see, that something unexpected and unbearable is going to happen very soon.'_

_'For you young man you will lose something very dear to you'_

those two sentences. Really did hurt us more than it should have. I wondered what happened to him all this time.

Now that I stand in front of the city gates where I drove off five years ago I was now finally going to see Van again.

I walked in and waited what fate had in store for me...


End file.
